


You Need To Eat

by Jessie2126



Series: Madney Prompts, 1 Shots, and Drabbles. [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: This one takes place when Maddie is a little over half way done with her pregnancy, at just around 25 weeks.The original prompt is:Maddie and Chim fighting while she's pregnant because she feels sick and doesn't want to eat, but he knows she needs to so he tries to get her to
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Prompts, 1 Shots, and Drabbles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Need To Eat

“Maddie, I need you to look at me, what is going on with you?” Chim’s face was tense and tight with both worry an annoyance.

She eyed him. “What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

“Maddie, there are a million words I could use to describe you, but fine is definitely not one of them. This is the third night this week you’ve barely touched your food. You claim it upsets your stomach, but I think its more than that. What’s going on?”

“I’m fine, can we please just drop this?”

“No, we can’t, I’m really worried about you. You’re almost 25 weeks along, you need to be eating more.”

“Oh, I need to be eating more? I’m sorry, but since when are you the expert on all thing’s pregnancy? This is my body, and I can put what ever I want into it without having to validate my decisions to you.”

That may be your body, but it’s carrying our baby. The health and safety of the 2 of you will always come first. You used to be a nurse, don’t you understand how important it is to feed your unborn child the proper things it needs to grow and thrive?

“Of course, I do.”

“Well then, what is it? Look, I know that Doug used to question you about what you ate, and I hope.”

At this, Maddie jumped up from the table and glared across at him. “Oh, my, God!!!!!!! Why do you always do that? Whenever I’m just a little upset or on edge, you always just assume it’s because of Doug. Sometimes I feel like I can’t even talk to you about certain things cause all you’ll be thinking about is my past and what he did to me. Has it ever occurred to you that it could be something totally unrelated? Wait, don’t even answer that, I know it’s probably going to be a no. Do you have any idea how difficult this has been for me?”

“Maddie, I wasn’t trying to assume anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me just watching you go through all this?”

“Oh, there you go again, making it all about you. Yeah, I’m sure it’s been so incredibly hard. You’ve been puking your guts out at all hours of the day. You’re constantly getting asked by random strangers when your due date is. Whenever you’re in public people stare at your lack of a ring an automatically assume, you’re a slut who couldn’t use protection.” He paused, but that only added fuel to the fire. “Yeah, didn’t think so. In fact, from the looks of it, I’d say you’ve got it pretty easy, what could you possibly have to worry about?”

Up until that point, Chim had been trying to hold it together, but at that, he stood up, and faced her across the table, matching her glare for glare. “Really? You want to go there? Yeah, my life has just been a picnic. I’m watching day by day as my pregnant girlfriend literally starves herself. I’m constantly getting asked by my colleagues, oh, how’s Maddie doing? An all I can do is just give them a clueless shrug. I come home, try and talk to you about it and you just freeze me out. So, yeah, things are just great on my end, just perfect.” After saying that he did feel slightly guilty, he knew how triggering that word was for her, and was just about to apologize, when she fired back.

“Wow, low blow. But you know what? I don’t even care. Yeah, maybe I’m moody, but you know what? I have every right to be. This has been so fucking awful. And I have no idea how to talk to you about it because you automatically just start assuming things.”

“How could you even say that? I’ve tried to be as unobtrusive as possible since this all started. And furthermore, do you have any idea how many people are trying to help you?”

“Oh, I think I might have an idea. Maddie, what can I do for you? Maddie, is there anything you need? Maddie, do you need some company? Maddie, I made this so you and Chim don’t have to cook tonight. I swear, I am so over it. I just want to be left alone for once and to be able to make my own god damn decisions without getting everyone’s opinions on what I’m doing wrong and how I should be making it better.” And with that, she turned, headed to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.


End file.
